Alike Minds
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: This fanfic is to the Manga Candidate for Goddess. It's in the point of view of Hiead Gner, because he doesn't say much. it has hints at Slash. Follows the first three Mangas inside the mind of andidate 87.
1. Chapter 1

Anime: The Candidate for Goddess

Title: Alike Minds

Pairings: Hiead Gner (87)/ Zero Enna (88)

Beta'd by M.K.

Disclaimer: This author never claimed to own this series, so, yeah. It's just a little "what if" sort of thing, made with no intent of profit or claim of ownership on the original, so no suing. Though I don't know why you'd bother. It's just a fanfic, after all.

Chapter 1: "1st Meeting"

Since the first moment I met him one thought went through my mind. Annoying.

He's too loud, always yelling. It was annoying.

He knelt a little away form me, yelling as he looked out the windows to the planet Zion.

The loudness of his voice was giving me a headache so as he and the instructor got into a yelling war. He decided it was time to leave.

"Where are you going, Candidate 87?" The instructor asked me as I opened the door to leave.

"Out. It's unpleasant in here," I answered, and left.

I didn't see the loud one again until he ran out on the viewing platform looking once more for the planet Zion. Zion really is beautiful, I though.

There was a shake and number 88, the lud one, fell back. I don't know why, but I stepped forward and caught him.

Irritated I kicked the dark-haired boy and started to walk away. I still had a headache thanks to him.

"What did you kick me for, you psycho?" 88 yelled after me, "What did I do to you?"

"You're the one who crashed into me," I answered.

We said a few angry words then the boy used his Ex. I dint' realize what he did until 89 pointed out my underpants were showing.

I wanted to kill the mart-mouthed wannabe pilot. If I had anything to say, I would make sure he would never be a pilot!

The boy, 88, rolled on the ground laughing at his own joke.

As I pulled my pants back up, 88 said, "I don't know Clay." 89's name is Clay, I thought, storing the info for later. "Maybe he thinks he's got cute legs! Not!" 88 laughed more.

Angry I used my own Ex to attack, but 88 dodged my attack and we both ended up looking down at the G.O.A, the spaceship that would become our new home.

Once on the ship I didn't see 88 for awhile. We all went our separate ways to get out uniforms and haircuts.

But all five of us were sleeping in the same room, so I knew I would see him again soon.

I didn't care, none of them mattered, only my goal mattered. To be a pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: The Candidate for Goddess

Title: Alike Minds

Pairings: Hiead Gner (87)/ Zero Enna (88)

Beta'd by M.K.

Disclaimer: This author never claimed to own this series, so, yeah. It's just a little "what if" sort of thing, made with no intent of profit or claim of ownership on the original, so no suing. Though I don't know why you'd bother. It's just a fanfic, after all.

Chapter 2: "Hiead Gner's Decision"

The loud one, Zero Enna, lay sleeping in a hospital bed. He looked pathetic.

"Where is She?" Zero yelled as he sat up fully awake.

I glared a thim.

"I was in the Blue Ingrid…" Zero said.

I froze. I wanted to be the pilot, but he got to be in one first, oh how I hated him! I dove at him, wanting to pound him into the ground.

We got into a fight again.

I stopped his punch when he used his Ex.

"You and I are the same." I told Zero. It was the truth and looking at the boy I understood. We were the same and not the same.

Looking into his face, I decided I wanted this boy. I couldn't help but smirk, yes, we would be pilots together.

I licked my lips and pulled Zero down towards me.

"Hey!" Zero yelled, trying to break my hold.

Our lips met.

"You can't beat me," I told him, and pushed him back to 89, Clay.

He growled, wiping his mouth and Clay pushed up his glasses, staring at me wide-eyed.

This was going to be fun.

. . . . .

G.O.A: Goddess Operator Academy. It's such a stupid name for a school, I thought as I walked to our rooms.

My new toy, Zero, was talking to Clay outside the room, asking how many candidates roomed in the room.

"All new students in the room together! Live with it!" Clay yelled at Zero.

I was getting tired of him even though I liked him. I kicked him. "Shut up and get inside," I yelled at him. He fell over from my kick to his butt.

He continued yelling at me as I went to my bed and started to strip. I hoped he watched. My eyes looked at him from the corner. A blush stained his cheeks. It looked good on him.

Training started the next day. I only watched Zero. We both wanted to be pilots, and we were both going to be pilots. I was sure of it.

All of the pilots candidates had ATMIC check up. That was when my envy of Zero grew. He had a full human body which was unheard of nowadays.

I left, and couldn't help but smile when Zero chased after me. I wanted Zero to chase after me forever.

We all met our repairers, Zero messed up with his as she was sensitive about her cat ears. Mine is weak. She would fall over if a strong wind hit her, but I'll need her in order to be a pilot.

It was easy. The test was too easy! I couldn't help but laugh. I passed with flying colors now I just needed to sit back and wait for Zero. He is the only candidate worthy to be my equal!


	3. Chapter 3

Anime: The Candidate for Goddess

Title: Alike Minds

Pairings: Hiead Gner (87)/ Zero Enna (88)

Beta'd by M.K.

Disclaimer: This author never claimed to own this series, so, yeah. It's just a little "what if" sort of thing, made with no intent of profit or claim of ownership on the original, so no suing. Though I don't know why you'd bother. It's just a fanfic, after all.

Chapter 3: "Watching Zero grow"

I smiled and left as Zero's test began. I already knew the outcome. He would pass just as I did.

My repairer followed and I had to make sure she knew I didn't want her getting to know me. I only had interest in one person.

Every time I closed my eyes I could see him. Zero and his blue eyes, so beautiful.

. . . . .

I heard a gasp! But I didn't have to look because I already knew it was Zero. I listened to his heavy breathing until hours later his breathing evened out.

I rolled over and stared at him. His mouth half open, very cute. I shook my head, not believing I thought that. I closed my eyes, this was getting nowhere.

Sleep found me all too soon, only an hour or so of it before the alarm went off. I rolled out of bed and began to get ready while the others slept on.

I left them, if they wanted to be pilots they'd have to wake up on their own.

One last look at Zero and I shut the door.

All four arrived on time by some miracle. Three of them sat on the floor panting.

I snarled to myself as I watched Zero panting for breath. I am only a human male; I couldn't stop my thoughts form imaging the dark-haired boy in my bed panting as I touched him. I smiled.

. . . . .

I hate her! That Cat-ear girl caused Zero's own self-destruction. I told him so and he didn't like being told that.

We fought again.

Zero got in trouble since I didn't fight.

The boy was so annoying, yet, I couldn't help but love how Zero could get so angry. He was special.

His openness, I could read him easily.

Zero went off to train with Cat-ears and Erts, I wasn't so worried. In the long run I knew everything Zero did would get him closer to being a pilot.

I would set back and watch him grow. Someday the two of us would be Goddess pilots.

Someday he would belong to me as my equal and lover.

Someday…

"Finished for now!" (Based on volumes 1-3)


End file.
